INDIGO
by Lychees Crescent
Summary: Menjadi seorang Indigo sangat buruk bagi Ying. Baginya itu adalah sebuah kutukan yang membawanya harus bersekolah di sekolah aneh Khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan sama seperti dirinya (HIATUS)
1. Welcome To Introductio Academy Spiritus

Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak?

Arrgh. Okay, bangun. Tapi jika mereka ada di hadapan ku. Arrgh tak usah bangun. Tapi pasti Momy marah-marah jika aku tak bangun. Huff...tarik nafas. Keluarkan. Tarik nafas. Keluarkan. Tarik nafas. Keluarkan. Okay, okay cukup Ying! Kau harus bangun dan hadapi saja jika mereka ada di hadapan mu.

Huff...satu, dua, tiga.

"KYAAAAAAAA."

 **BOBOIBOY : animonsta.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo (s), AU, OC, OCC, No aliens, No robots, No power, dll.**

"Ying kenapa kau selalu berteriak setiap pagi?" Gadis bersurai hitam berbandana biru itu tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Sang ibu menghela napas lelah. Kenapa anaknya setiap pagi lebih tepatnya saat bangun tidur selalu berteriak ketakutan.

"Ying ceritakan pada Mo-"

"Sudah ku bilangkan."

Sang ibu mengerutkan dahinya. 'Sudah ku bilang' apa maksudnya. Seingatnya Ying tak pernah bilang apa pun mengenai mengapa dia selalu berteriak setiap pagi.

"Huh..sudah ku kuduga. Momy tak akan pernah percaya."

"Apa maksudnya Ying. Momy benar-benar tak mengerti."

"Momy lupa? Aku pernah mengatak alasannya. Tapi," Ying menatap ibunya. "Tapi Momy tak pernah percaya sedikit pun pada ucapan ku."

"Tak percaya bagaimana?"

"Momy tak percaya bahwa aku bisa melihat arwah, hantu atau makhluk kasat mata lainnya. Bukannya Momy selalu tak percaya jika aku punya kemampuan seperti itu."

"Kau harus ke psikiater."

Brak

"Aku tak butuh psikiater. Momy kira aku punya kelainan. Sudahlah lagi pula Momy tak akan pernah percaya pada ku. Momy hanya menganggap aku gila atau berhalusinasi."

Ying bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya diam sembari melihat punggung anaknya yang makin lama makin menghilang. Ia menghela napas lelah. Mungkinkah yang dibilang Ying itu bukan kebohongan? Atau hanya halusinasi anaknya saja. Semuanya begitu rumit untuk dimengerti.

00000000000000000

"Anak itu hanya kelelahan Nelly. Itu semua hanya halusinasinya saja."

"Tapi Xavier, ini berlebihan. Anak itu selalu berteriak ketakutan setiap pagi. Mungkin ucapan Ying benar. Bahwa dia bisa melihat mereka."

"Nelly-"

"Please percayalah pada anak mu Xavier."

"Tapi ini semua gila. Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu. Dia butuh psikiater Nelly."

"Dia tak gila Xavier."

"Lalu apa lagi kalau bukan gila?"

"Xavier please!"

Xavier menatap jengah istirinya yang memohon untuk percaya dengan ucapan anak mereka. Tapi menurutnya ini semua gila. Hantu itu tidak ada.

"Nelly-"

"Xavier jika kau seperti ini. Ying benar-benar akan gila."

"Nelly apa-"

"Iya atau tidak?"

Xavier menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia masih tak percaya tapi toh akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, mungkin aku akan sangat sulit percaya. tapi apa selanjutnya?"

"Hm.." Nelly tersenyum.

"Kita masukan dia ke sekolah khusus anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan di luar ambang batas manusia."

000000000000000000

"Jadi sekolah apa ini?"

Arsitektur yang terkesan kuno. Aura mistis tercium di sana-sani. Walau terurus, rapi, dan bagus, tapi tetap terlihat angker dan sunyi. Sisi-sisi tembok sekolah pun di pasangi lentera bukannya lampu. Dinding-dinding Lorong-lorong koridornya pun di pasangi lentera bukannya lampu. Sekolah ini juga lumayan gelap walau siang hari. bagaimana jika malam hari? Hanya satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan sekolah ini 'mengerikan'. Sebenarnya Sekolah apa ini?

"Welcome to Introductio Academy Spiritus."

"Hah..."

 **TBC OR DELETE**

 **Hai saya adalah author baru di sini. Maaf jika pendek, jelek dan tak berkenan di hati.**


	2. Chapter 2 Challenges?

Setelah melambai dan berdah pada kedua orang tuanya dengan berat hati, Ying akhirnya di bawa menuju kamar asramanya yang berada di lantai 4. setelah sebelumnya di bawa menuju ruang guru terlebih dahulu.

Setelah melewati beberapa tangga dan koridor, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kamar berwarna putih dengan pola lingkaran sebagai hiasannya serta sebuah lonceng kaca menggantung di atas pintu. Mr. Dexter pria tua berjenggot putih panjang serta semua rambut sepanjang pinggang yang telah memutih tapi dengan wajah yang terbilang cukup muda di usianya dengan tubuh yang masih kuat dan sehat atau masih lincah. Berdehem singkat.

"Ini adalah kamar asrama anda. Anda sekamar dengam Miss. Amy. jika ada masalah atau keluhan, anda bisa melapor pada Ms. Catherine atau Ms. Jean." Ying mengangguk. Kemudian membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimkasih Mr." Mr. Dexter mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Ying mengangguk. Baru saja ia akan berbalik untuk mengetuk pintu. Ternyata pintu itu telah di buka oleh teman sekamarnya Amy.

"Eh, kau yang akan jadi teman sekamar ku ya? Murid baru yang di bilang Madam. Anna?"

"Iya." Jawab Ying sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Amy tersenyum senang. kemudia membuka lebar pintu yang tadinya hanya terbuka seperempat bermaksud mempersilakan Ying masuk ke dalam kamar. "Ayo masuk! Jika berbicara di luar terlalu bahaya resikonya." Perkatan ambigu Amy, sukses membuat wajah Ying memucat.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya di bantu Amy selama kurang lebih satu jam, Ying memutuskan berkeliling kamar. Kamarnya pun termasuk luas untuk dua orang, tapi masih lebih luas kamarnya. fasilitas-fasilitasnya juga lengkap. Terdapat dua buah ranjang queen size, dua lemari pakaian besar, dapur beserta peralatannya, serta kamar mandi yang cukup luas, terurus, rapi, dan bagus. Sempurna Ying akan betah tinggal di sini.

"Ehm Amy ya?"

"Eh, iya kau tahu dari mana ya? Kitakan belum berkenalan."

"E-eh Mr. Dexter yang memberitahu ku."

Amy menepuk dahi. "Oh, iya aku lupa. Kalau begitu kita perkenalan sekarang. Nama ku Amy Danna. Kalau kau?" Ujarnya dengan tangan terjulur.

"Aku Ying Roxellena Juvia. Semoga kita menjadi teman baik dan terimakasih." Balas Ying sambil menjabat tangan Amy yang terjulur.

"Harus. Kita harus jadi teman baik dan sama-sama." Ujarnya sambil menggerakan tangan keatas bawah dengan antusias.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam Ying telah mendapatkan teman. Ramah dan baik pula, bahkan lebih baik dari teman-teman di sekolahnya dulu. Ia harap kedepannya juga begitu.

Akhirnya rasa takut dan ragu untuk sekolah di sini semakin berkurang. Awal yang baik baginya. Tapi ada satu hal yang sekarang sedang berputar di otaknya. Di kamar sebesar ini apa Amy tinggal sendirian. Bukannya biasanya satu kamar asrama di isi oleh dua orangan.

"Amy."

"Iya."

"Apa kau tinggal di sini sendirian?" Tanya Ying.

Amy mendesah panjang. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang paling di hindarinya meluncur juga dari mulut teman baru sekaligus sekamarnya. "Jangan takut okay?"

"Eh. Kenapa?"

"Ya pokoknya kau jangan ketakutan okay?"

Awalnya Ying kelihatan tampak ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. Walau ia sudah tahu kalau-kalau hal ini buruk dan pasti beresiko besar "Okay." Dan Amy tersenyum puas.

'Semoga ini bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hantu atau semacamnya. Karena aku sudah muak'

"Jadi kau siap Ying?"

"Memangnya seserius itu ya?"

Amy tertawa. Mungkin tidaklah sangat serius menurut Amy, tapi entahlah jika Ying tahu akan hal ini. Mungkin ia juga akan beranggapan bahwa hal ini sangatlah serius seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Okay, okay. Aku akan menceritakannya tapi ingat jangan takut okay?"

Ying mendengus dengan kedua bola mata sapphire yang berputar. "Okay."

'Selama itu tak berhubungan dengan hantu'

"Dulu aku tidak sendirian. Aku juga punya teman sekamar. Dia baik, manis, cantik, dan ramah. Sama seperti mu Ying. Namanya Lisa." Amy menunduk dengan Wajah pucat. Seakan enggan untuk melanjutkan cerita.

Dan kali ini Ying sangat teramat penasan. Tapi Amy malah menggantungkan kalimatnya. sejujurnya ia ingin dengar kelanjutan ceritanya tapi-

"Dia tewas bunuh diri di kamar ini dengan cara memotong lehernya sendiri, bahkan sampai hampir putus."

"Lalu penyebabnya?" Tanya Ying antusias.

"Dia hamil."

"Lalu?"

Amy tersenyum meledek. "Mau di lanjutkan nih, yakin?"

"Hn. Cepatlah aku ingin ta- "

"Dia menempati koridor lantai tiga, di gedung ke- dua bagian utara."

"Hah. Bukannya di sudah mati?" Alis Ying saling bertautan.

"Maksudku arwahnya."

"HAH...KAU SERIUS? TIDAK MAIN-MAINKAN? TIDAK BOHONGKAN? MANA MAYATNYA JIKA DI BAYANGKAN BENTUKNYA MENGERIKAN. APA LAGI HANTUNYA."

Amy tertawa kecil, tuh kan benar pasti begini. Dan lagi Amy sama sekali belum menyelesaikan cerita ini tapi Ying sudah kelihatan ngeri.

Dan Ying bersumpah tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita nista itu.

"Tapi Amy."

"Iya."

"Kau bilang jika berbicara di luar itu berbahaya. Apa maksudnya?"

"Eh," Amy mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. "Soal itu?"

"Iya." Amy tersenyum. "Well, berbahaya saja. Jangan kaget ya, kebanyakan hantu-hantu di sekolah ini berbahaya. Cara mereka menyapa orang baru di sekolah ini terlampau berbahaya. Jadi hati-hatilah." Seketika wajah Ying pucat pasi. Bisa-bisa dia mati duluan karena shok. Dan wajahnya bertambah pucat ketika ia mengingat harus terus berhati-hati bahkan saat tidur dan mandi.

"Hei tenang okay? Mereka tak akan masuk kemari, jadi tenang." Seakan dapat menebak isi pikiran Ying, Amy menepuk pelan punggung teman sekamarnya.

"Baga-"

"Kau teringat lonceng kaca di atas pintu itu?" Tanya Amy memotong ucapan Ying. "Hah. Eh i-iya ada." Ying mengangguk-angguk, mempersempit jarak mereka berdua.

"La-lau?"

Amy tersenyum. "Itu di namakan furin lonceng kaca angin dari jepang. Biasanya di pasang di kuil-kuil atau sebagai hiasan."

Ying mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan mulut menga-nga wajahnya memerah. "AMY BODOH LALU APA GUNANYA FURIN?"

Amy menghela napas. "Payah. Makannya dengarkan aku dulu. Furin juga di percaya dapat mengusir roh-roh jahat. Furin juga membawa keberuntungan. Kau mengerti bodoh." Amy menatap sinis.

"Takhayul bodoh seperti itu di percaya." Ujar Ying tak kalah sinis.

"Ying, kau akan menyesali ucapan mu. Apa lagi jika Mr. Dexter dengar."

"Terserah." Okay Ying sejujurnya menyesal dengan semua pikiran positifnya tadi. Ternyata ini adalah awal yang sangat buruk baginya.

0000ooooooo0000

Sebuah kelas dengan dinding batu-bata keramik berwarna coklat kayu serta sebuah pintu besi berwarna biru keabu-abuan. Nampak diatas pintu kelas tersebut sebuah papan kayu berwarna coklat bertuliskan; X-A Gold Class. Dan seorang gadis -berdarah 25% American dan 75% Chenese dengan kemeja putih di bungkus blazer abu-abu dan rok sepanjang paha serta kaus kaki 10cm di bawah lutut dan sepatu flat berwarna coklat- berdiri di depan pintu. Dialah Ying dengan raut wajah kebosanan. Pasalnya Ms. Lina -wanita cantik berambut pirang berperawakan ramping- menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar kelas selama kurang lebih 10menit. Ketika pintu di buka dan nampaklah Ms. Lina dengan ekspresi datar menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas Ying hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kemudian mengikuti Ms. Lina dari belakang.

Suana kelas begitu tenang dan sepi. Tak ada suara sedikit pun. Hanya langkah kaki dirinya dan Ms. Lina yang terdengar begitu menggema. Kelas yang sangat Sempurna untuk belajar.

"Silakan perkenalkan diri anda Miss." Ms. Lina menatap Ying. Ying menarik napas. Ia merasa malu sebenarnya. Ini kali pertamanya ia menjadi seorang murid pindahan. Menarik napas dalam, Ying menatap seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Nama saya Ying Rosellene Juvia. Salam kenal." Ujar Ying singkat. Sekarang ia merasa begitu lega telah mengatakannya ternyata tak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Ms. Lina. Wanita yang kelihatan lembut di luar dan tegas di dalam. Itulah kesimpulan Ying.

Tak ada yang menyahut atau berbicara. Semuanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Ms. Lina melirik setiap wajah anak didiknya, namun sepertinya memang tak ada yang berniat bertanya. "Baiklah Jika tidak ada yang pertanyaan." Ms. Lina kembali menatap Ying."Miss kau boleh duduk di samping Boboiboy Air. Dan anda Mr. Air bisa angkat tangan."

Seorang laki-laki beriris teduh yang duduk di baris ke- 3 mengangkat tangannya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi namun Ying akui tampan, sangat malah. Kesimpulan yang di buatnya saat ia melihat wajah Boboiboy Air adalah dia orang yang sangat dingin, tenang, dan pendiam. Uhk memuakan sekali. Ia sangat sebal jika harus duduk di samping orang yang tenang. Itu artinya ia harus diam, tak bersura, dan ikut tenang. Merepotkan.

'Whoa good, I sit next to someone who is cold and quiet. Fuckin' Umpatnya.

Setelah bel istirahat di bunyikan. Kelas yang awalnya tenang dan sepi, menjadi berisik seperti swalayan. Ying pikir kelas ini di isi oleh orang-orang dingin dan tenang nyatanya sebaliknya -minus Boboiboy Air-. Perlahan kelas mulai sepi anak-anak mulai meningggalkan kelas. Bahkan ada yang tertidur pulas. Dan ia lebih memilih duduk manis di dalam kelas sambil membaca novel. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan dulu saat masih bersekolah di Horace Mann School.

Dan Ying bertanya-tanya sekarang. bukannya sekolah ini khusus anak indigo, tapi tetap sama seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Lalu apa perbedaannya? Tak ada. Perlahan ia mulai melupakan novelnya. Terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan. Pikirannya melayang dan ia masuk ke dalam fantasy nya sendiri. Melamun. Hal yang sangat ia sukai

"YING!" Sebuah teriakan melengking memekikan telinga membuat dirinya tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Langsung saja Ying menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Amy berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Ayo keluar! jangan melamun itu berbahaya. Dan jika alasan mu tak mau keluar kelas karena takut, kau benar-benar tak lebih dari seeokar siput." Dan Ying sekarang ini sangat ingin melempar novelnya pada wajah Amy.

0000ooooooo0000

"Amy?"

"Iya."

"Cerita semalam itu kau serius?"

Amy hampir saja tersedak cola jika saja tidak langsung ia telan. "Ya begitulah." Jawab Amy sekenanya. "Kau memikirkannya?" Amy menatap Ying.

"Ya begitulah."

"Penjiplak." Amy menatap sekilas Ying sinis. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Hei Amy?"

"Hm."

"Apa yang kita pelajari di sekolah ini selain yah kau taulah."

Amy menatap Ying sekilas. "Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Amy singkat.

Ying mendengus. Kemudian bertopang dagu sambil menatap sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah memperebutkan makanan. Kasihan sekali bagi mereka yang bertubuh kurus. Terjepit, terinjak-injak, dan terlupakan. Malang sekali dan sangat tidak manusiawi. Padahal cafeteria masih menyediakan banyak hidangan enak dan tak mungkin habis dalam sekejap, bodohnya mereka. Cafeteria mewah dan nyaman tapi sayangnya diisi oleh pemandangan yang sangat tidak manusiawi dan menjijikan. Itulah penilaian Ying. Dari pada Cafeteria tempat ini lebih pantas di sebut neraka -menurutnya-.

"Ng...Ing...Ying..Ying.. Jangan melamun!" Amy mengguncang bahu Ying pelan.

"E-eh iya ada apa?" Tanya Ying kaget.

Amy menepuk dahi. "Idiot, sudah ku bilang jangan melamun bodoh."

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot? Bodoh lagi. Lalu apa bahayanya melamun hah?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau payah. Ya pokoknya jangan melamun itu berbahaya." Ujar Amy sambil mengunyah Roti.

"Mulut besar enak sekali ya kalau bicara. Bodohnya kau jika berkata bila melamun itu berbahaya." Ying melirik Amy.

"Hei siapa yang kau panggil mulut besar? Dan lagi sudah ku bilang melamun itu berbahaya."

"Cih. Bodohnya." Ujar Ying.

"Terserah."

"Ya terserah. Aku akan melamun di tempat lain." Ying berdiri. kemudian menyambar cocorolnya dan melengangg pergi meninggalkan Amy.

"HEI MAU KEMANA KAU? SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MELAMUN BOCAH. KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA NANTI HEI..." Dengan cueknya Ying tak menjawab atau menoleh sedikit pun pada Amy yang menatapnya sengit.

"Sialan. Aku di tinggalkan. Tapi jika anak itu di biarkan melamun bisa gawat nantinya dan ahk aku lupa dia itu orang baru bukan. Bahaya." Dengan sigap Amy berlari mengejar Ying yang sudah tak terlihat lagi di kerumunan anak-anak cafateria.

00000ooooooo0000

Koridor demi koridor gelap Ying lewati. Sepi tak ada siswa dan siswi sama sekali yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu harus kemana. Ia saja sama sekali belum tahu banyak tentang sekolah ini. Tempat, arah, atau kegiatan-kegiatannya. Yang ia tahu tentang sekolah ini hanyalah sekolah ini di khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan indra keenam hanya itu tak lebih. Ucapan Amy tentang para hantu yang menyapa dengan cara berbahaya terngiang di otaknya. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Ia benar-benar menyesal meninggalkan cafeteria begitu saja.

Tapi rasa takutnya hilang seketika ketika melihat seorang siswi perempuan tengah duduk sambil membaca buku dalam diam. Senyum matahari terlukis di bibirnya. Perlahan ia mulai mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan siswi itu.

"Hai aku Ying. Siswi baru di sini. Aku tersesat sekarang. Jadi apa bisa kau antar aku kembali ke gedung utama?"

Siswi itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum manis, wajahnya begitu cantik dan mempesona. "Ya, tentu. Aku Maria. Salam kenal." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

'Astaga cantiknya'

Ying tersenyum sambil menepuk dahi. "Bodohnya aku tak menanyakan nama mu terlebih dahulu. Dan malah langsung meminta tolong pada mu. Maaf." Ying tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan Maria menggeleng. "Tak apa."

"Hello Maria salam kenal ju-" senyum Ying seketika luntur. Di gantikan wajah yang sangat- teramat pucat. Perlahan ia mundur, menatap ngeri sesuatu yang di genggamnya.

"Kembalikan tangan ku!" Ujar Maria dengan suara serak dan rendah. Ia berdiri mengambang di udara mendekat pada Ying yang berjarak tiga meter di depannya. Ying terpojok ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi.

'Mati aku'

"Kembalikan tangan ku! Kembalikan." Maria semakin mendekat. Ying ingin sekali berteriak, namun lidahnya terasa kelu dan mati rasa. Saat sosok itu semakin mendekat Ying hanya ingin menutup mata, tapi tidak bisa. Kelopak matanya tak bisa tertutup.

Maria berhenti 10 cm dari Ying. Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar menyengat dan busuk. Menjijikan. Perlahan tubuh Maria terbelah-belah menjadi kepingan-kepingan daging kecil dan keluarlah ulat-ulat pemakan daging dari potongan-potongan itu.

'Menjijikan sekali. Rasanya aku ingin muntah'

Tiba-tiba ia merasa lehernya di cengkram kuat oleh seseorang dari samping. Menoleh, Ying mendapati Maria sangat dekat dengannya. Denga wajah rata dan kulit keriput. Mengerikan membuat perutnya bertambah mual. Kepalanya pusing akibat cekikakan Maria yang semakin erat.

"MARIA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TEMAN KU?" Teriakan seseorang dari arah koridor barat itulah yang terakhir di dengar Ying sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

0000oooooooo0000

"Payah sekali. Seorang anak indigo tak harusnya pingsan saat melihat hantu atau semacamnya."

"Bahkan dia hampir mati jika saja temannya tak datang. Benar-benar payah."

"Kau benar sayang."

"Mungkin masih baru."

Taufan menoleh dan mendelik pada adik bungsunya. "Maksud mu apa?"

"Ya maksud ku dia masih baru dan belum terbiasa melihat hal-hal seperti itu walau kecil." Mendengar jawaban Air. Gempa tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi tidak sebegitunya lah. Aku, kau, dan yang lainnya juga tidak sebegitunya bukan." Balas Gempa menatap Air.

"Dia wanita Gempa Pasti berbeda. Dan kemampuan indigo di keluarga kita sudah turun temurun jadi kita tak mungkin shok karena sebelumnya sudah di jelaskan bukan. Sedangkan anak itu dari keluarga Juvia, keluarga yang terkenal tak percaya akan hal-hal mistis." Jelas Air yang membuat kedua kakaknya bungkam.

"Ya tapi-" menggantung kalimatnya, Taufan tersenyum. "Wow, wow, lihat Miss. Juvia yang pemberani ini. Dia benar-benar hebat." Gelak tawa terdengar dari anak-anak ketika melihat Ying masuk bersama Amy yang mempapahnya minus Amy, Ying, serta Air.

"Mr. Boboiboy bisa anda jaga mulut besar mu itu." Balas Amy sinis.

"Miss. Danna jaga bicara mu! Aku tak bicara dengan mu. Dan kau," Taufan menunjuk Ying. "Miss. Pengecut aku menantang mu." Taufan menyeringi.

"Taufan cukup!"

Ying terdiam kepalanya semakin menunduk kebawah dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

'Keparat beraninya dia' pikirnya.

"Biar saja Air. Biar seluruh sekolah-"

"Ya, aku menerima tantangan anda Mr. Boboiboy."

Hening. Semua mata menatap Ying tak percaya. Sedangkan seringai Taufan semakin melebar.

"berani juga kau ya."

Ying mengangkat wajahnya tersenyum remeh. "Tentu aku berani. Hantu bukan satu-satunya yang mengerikan di dunia ini. Dan aku bersumpah akan menyobek mulut besar mu itu."

"Sombong sekali kau." Jari telunjuk Taufan makin kuat menunjuk wajah Ying.

Ying tertawa. "Aku hanya mengikuti kelakuan mu Mr."

Taufan kembali tertawa. Menatap Ying nyalang. "Buktikan siapa yang pengecut dalam tantangan ini."

'Dasar pria sialan'

 **TBC.**

 **Maaf jika chap ini tidak memuaskan dan tak berkenan di hati para senpai-senpai dan readers sekalian. Dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Sejujurnya aku ngga pandai bikin narasi, jadi mohon maklumi. Serta mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan.**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview.**


End file.
